THE SI FIC OF ALL TIME
by TheOriginalM
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE ABOUT SI'S, YOU'LL GET IT IF YOU READ IT....
1. The Stranger!

THE SI fic.  
By: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.)  
(A/N: This is a parody of all SI fics. It is all the plot holes of all fics.)  
  
Tenchi was sweeping the steps when he heard an explosion. He went to the forest and saw two people fighting.  
"Alright, now I'm going to use a move that no one has ever heard of just to look cool!" Said the first man.  
"NO! Not that one! You're just too strong!"  
"THat's it! Super Striking Blender Attack!"  
There was a large explosion, and no one else came running because they obviously didn't hear it.  
Tenchi looked in wonder in awe at the two.  
( His powers hadn't come out yet because most writers have only seen one episode and aren't aware that he has light hawk wings.)  
The first man walked up to Tenchi.  
"Hi! I'm Kajamawenchi, which is a name that no one knows and no one would care about. Can I come into your house? I'm not going to KILL anyone or anything..."  
"Sure," Said TEnchi, "You're a complete stranger and even though I have aliens in the house and should be wary on it, you can come in just because i can't pronounce your name."  
"Hi! I'm the second guy, I'm not as important, and I'm the one who has a gay name. My name is Ms. Mann. This is probably the only time that I'm going to talk."  
"Wait, there's an evil on the way..." Said Kajamawenchi.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, his name is JUIUDFJCUCJFUF, he's a guy I've had a long time with. He killed me, but somehow I managed to get to Earth. You won't kill him, but somehow I'll have ultimate power and I'll kill him later."  
"Oh, ok."   
"Yeah. Now let me tell you about all the bullshit that I did, like, I went to the Universal Police, which isn't real, and I went to all these other cool places that no one knows about."  
All the girls came running out.  
"Tenchi, we heard this guy's power. We're going to mindlessly fuck him while you go and pretend you like someone else." Ryoko said.  
"Yes, all the hot girls will have sex with him and you can fuck me or sasami!" Ayeka said.  
"No....this shit has got to stop!" Tenchi said, looking at the author.  
I am the author and I will write in the story and say something that I think is funny but in reality is not.   
--------  
Break  
--------  
  
Just to let you know, I have never read one SI that was actually worth reading.  
I mean serously, this is pretty much the guideline to every story.  
  
-------  
Break's Over  
------  
  
"Hey, that was good sex that a hentai prick wrote while he was masturbating!" Kajamawenchi said.  
"Yes..." All the hot girls said.  
He smiled.  
Then they had more sex that was written very badly.  
  
OH MY GOSH! It's JUIUDFGEGJFUF!" Tenchi yelled. "Even though I've never seen him!  
  
  
(A/N: Will Tenchi and the gang win? Who really cares? Find out in the next chapter, if I really feel like it.) 


	2. The Battle!

THE SI FIC OF ALL TIME  
BY: M   
(Discalimer: I own nothing)  
(a/n: Just to tell you for the record...I FUCKING HATE SI'S!!)  
  
Everyone was fighting something, because normally that's what happens, the story doesn't start again, it just skips over some important parts.  
Then JUIUDFJCUCJFUF gained some power and started kicking everyone's ass.  
Then Kajamawenchi became really mad.  
"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Mann said, " I have another line in here! And Kaja is turning hyper super comsmopolitan pimp moblity hardening and other stuff just to make it sound like the stage is really important!"  
Hyper Super cosmopolitan...ok the guy who went through the change had a lot of power.  
"Ha ha ha!" He said, " I have all the power in the universe!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said JUIUDFJCUCJFUF, "I killed you once I'll kill you again."  
"Not this time...because I AM AN SI HERO!!!"  
"WELL I'M AN SI VILLIAN! NO ONE KNOWS ME! GRRRRAHHHH!"  
"LEt'S Go, DADDY-O"  
Everyone stood around gasping! It was so exciting to see them gasp! So now I'm going to use exclamation points! wow!  
(Just to let you know, I hate authors who make everything sound exciting.)  
Tenchi blinked! Yosho took a shit!  
super hyper cosmopolitan pimp son-of a bitch this is some long ass shit kaja punched JUIUDFJCUCFUF and he went flying back 1000000000000000 feet!  
"Hahaha, I will blow up the earth!" Said he, throwing a ball to the earth's core.  
  
Will JUIUDFJCUCJFUF do it?   
Don't look at me, I've got to go.  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT THRILLING INSTALLMENT!   
DUM DUM DUM!!!  
Until next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


End file.
